Jump Over a Fool
by Evil-Mecha-Pilot
Summary: G1. Music meme. Random drabbles. In danger or in a party, the transformers live their lives.
1. What if God was One of Us

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

A/N: Picked this up from one of Shini02 fics. The meme showed promise, so I decided to try it out. Only changes would involve editing to misspelled words. I don't want people struggling to read "they" when it's spelled like "htye".

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song; no planning beforehand; you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

* * *

"**What if God was One of Us" Joan Osborne**

Praying is all Bluestreak felt he could do.

The noise! The lights! Everything around him burned! There were screams.

He was a merchant! Why was this destruction happening here, around him? The higher powers must have been kind to Blurstreak. He was buried under rubble, the enemies passed by. He went unnoticed. But he was stuck. If an explosion went off anywhere nearby he was as good as offline.

By Primus, he could feel death lingering everywhere! Feel it happening That instant.

Bluestreak was a neutral! He was not meant for this kind of action!

If there was a god, he should spare them, right? He should know their pain! Why did Primus let this happen?


	2. Hips Don't Lie

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**Hips Don't Lie" Shakira ft Wyclef Jean**

Everyone was moving! Twisting and turning. Moving with the beat. The speakers that Blaster and Jazz had special ordered blared loudly.

Already there were complaints! Optimus himself had shown up at one point, but they had drowned the commander in high grade already.

"Calm that pounding processor," they said.

How beautiful high grade was. Maybe a little too beautiful.

Anyone could leave this party with anyone! They gaped as Tracks made his grand exit. A hand clutched onto a special someone by their arm, hurryingly dragging the mech out as they left the scene.

"Ratchet?!"


	3. All Hail the Heartbreaker

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**All Hail the Heartbreaker" The Spill Canvas**

Beachcomber had that charming nature about him. Heck, he could charm mother nature if he wanted.

Strange how he took to someone so deeply into science it barely made sense.

Perceptor was a long shot. Understandable, the scientist was decent on the optics. But his longwinded banter needed a lot of tolerance.

Then again, patience is what Beachcomber had, so you could guess he was perfect.

Now they just needed to take their CPUs off their own little projects long enough to have a little alone time.


	4. The Best of You

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**The Best of You" Foo Fighters**

First Aid needed those little shoves to move forward. Ratchet gave more of a kick to the aft! First Aid liked Ratchet a lot, but there was a limit.

So when Swoop stepped into the picture, First Aid got that little nudge he so dearly needed.

Swoop was still learning the finer points of being a medic, but he seemed so cheerful whenever he managed to do one job right. He applauded First Aid when he did his work perfectly.

All that encouragement, First Aid couldn't help but have his systems heat after only a short time. Call it a pride thing.

True, Swoop was feared, but he was innocent. First Aid doubted Ratchet even remembered being innocent. Swoop was cute. First Aid could see that. He was falling for it.


	5. Through The Glass

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**Through The Glass" Stoned Sour**

The cassetticons could be considered a lower class of transformer. Or at least lower than others. When inside of Soundwave, they were thought to be in a stasis like state. Anyone could be in front of Soundwave and they were not meant to see or hear it.

But they could.

Ravage, Lazerbeak. Rumble. Freazy. All of them could see and hear everyone. But best to play it off like they couldn't. Act like little thugs and no one would be the wiser. The crew would never catch on that the cassetticons had every code to anything in the base. They were their own master key!

Did Soundwave know? They didn't know. He never said anything on the matter.

But Soundwave had his secrets too. They kept those, so he could kept theirs.

* * *

A/N: This was surprisingly easy. I actually wanted to do it again. Even if I froze up the second each song started and rushed through the fic like mad. Maybe this will get me to post or write up more stories. That would be fun, but highly unlikely. Heh.


	6. Don't Let Go

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

A/N: Apparently I'm not finished with this. My mind has been made up that I will continue writing these drabbles until I have grown tired of this activity.

* * *

"**Don't Let Go" Bryan Adams & Sarah McLachlan**

They were unfortunately dubbed "The Couple" almost immediately after entrance into the academy.

Arguably, both were well accomplished scientists. They looked attractive standing next to each other. And someone even threw in the theory that their names matched too.

Skyfire and Starscream.

"Will they never cease with this slag?" Starscream's tolerance was running low. "I swear two mechs can't be friends now a day without everyone thinking they're playing nookie!"

Skyfire waved remark aside. "Let them think what they want

* * *

A/N: This drabble his dedicated to my master/cousin/friend/sometimes-editor, Cursed Blessing! Dear C.B. you won't hurt someone of blood relation would you? Feel grateful I managed to write something close enough to SkyScream.

This centered more on personal experience, when my family made many remarks about my friend Matt and I.


	7. Dance with the Devil

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**Dance with the Devil" Breaking Benjamin**

Wheelie climbed the antennae tower, gazed down, and the tiny bot grimaced at the wide region of damage the Earth storm, a hurricane, had caused. He had a simple job to do, maintain the wiring the much larger mechs could not get at.

His life was so simple now. Do this job. Do that job. Wheelie was a little careless at times and he cut corners, but it beat spending his days hiding from mechanical beasts.

The little Autobot did what jobs needed to be done to earn his keep.

Back before the Dinobots found him, Wheelie would kill for a simple job

* * *

A/N: I guess this was inspired by the Spotlight: Wheelie from IDW. The little guy needs some love, and I just happened to be a Wheelie-fan. I'm a fan of many disliked characters throughout many shows. I'm strange that way. Heh.


	8. Life Is A Highway

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**Life Is A Highway" Rascal Flatts**

Hound cursed as he ran up over the curb attempting a parallel park. He rocked worryingly on his tires at the sound of pen scratching over paper.

"Take a left up ahead."

There was bark of laughter as a red Lamborghini passed by giving a honk for added effect and startling his human passenger.

Why did he have to suffer? Ratchet and Ironhide were out on the first day.

If he didn't get this right it would be his 4th time failing his road test!

The school had been kind enough to dedicate the last 72 hours teaching the Autobots the rules of the road and doing road tests.

His driving instructor was horrid. Creepily quiet


	9. Lucky Ones

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**Lucky Ones" Bif Naked**

Blaster jumped for the open entrance. Minutes before, Ultra Magnus had ordered a group of Autobots to board the shuttles.

The attack came out of no where. The enemies were purple and that was all Blaster managed to see for himself before running for the rumble that was Autobot City.

They would need someone manning the airwaves.

He was been lucky enough to survive the first attack. He would get anyone… everyone… on the line. Make sure they were still functioning. Jazz's call was cut too short and that pressed him forward.

Blaster would check and then double check with all the survivors. Warn them

* * *

A/N: It bothered me that Blaster was there in the beginning of the TF:TM, then _poof!_ gone.


	10. One Week

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**One Week" Barenaked Ladies**

Rodimus looked up when human reading material was shoved in his faceplate. He felt mock joy for the few seconds of freedom from the datafiles.

Magnus' voice was deadpanned. "What is this?"

"It's called magazine Magnus."

Ultra Magnus tensed and Rodimus beamed. He could practically hear the commander counting to ten. A human habit that saved many bots from Magnus' wrath.

"Read it, Lad." Standing just behind Ultra Magnus was Kup, looking like somebody made his day.

Rodimus pinched the paper between his fingers and read. "Rodimus and Wreck-Gar a couple? Page 6 for more details." A smile crack from audio to audio. "You're worried over tabloids? Come now, they've been an annoyance since the Ark Crew

* * *

A/N: This was inspired by my desire to see Rodimus and Wreck-Gar as a couple. The dancing scene in TF:TM gave me ideas, though I am limited in my writing abilities. This is a lame attempt at making them something close to a couple.


	11. Original Prackster

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**Original Prankster" Offspring **

Wheeljack did a double take as he passed by nearly empty rec room and saw a lone little gunner staring bewildered at the TV screen. The engineer suspected that the little gunner's CPU had crashed.

Wheeljack barely managed to slip out of his own trance. "Bluestreak! What in Primus' name are you watching?!"

Bluestreak spun around looking mortified. "Sideswipe-! He said-! It's not what it looks like!"

"Human porn?" Wheeljack urgently craned his neck out the doorway. "Take it out! Prowl's coming!"

Bluestreak frantically pressed at buttons. "I'm trying! Oh no! I fast forwarded it!"

Prowl passed by the room and stopped


	12. I Love Not Loving You

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**I Love Not Loving You" Wide Mouth Mason**

Ratchet leaned back in his chair and rested his feet up on the table, a cube of mid-grade in hand.

Wheeljack watched the medic with a firm optic. "So to get the kid to back off, you bullied him?"

Ratchet frowned his brow, acting confused why Wheeljack couldn't see his point of view. "Just showing him what he's getting into trying something as bold as getting together with me."

"First Aid's a good kid. Couldn't you let him down a little softer?"

Ratchet shrugged. "I was lucky that Swoop happened to be around. That's as close to soft I'll ever get. I never had to

* * *

A/N: I present a sequel to chapter 4 "The Best of You"!


	13. I Need A Hero

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**I Need A Hero" Bonnie Tyler**

Bots and humans alike turned their attention to watch as a chase played out. The spectacle looked like a clip out of a National Graphic documentary. Or Jurassic Park.

Grimlock was hot in pursuit of Wheelie. His feet were stomping and cracking the asphalt. The Autobots were going to need a new road and Rodimus would have a rather large headache from the complaints.

"Wheelie give Grimlock a head start. Not my fault he didn't use it smart!"

The dinobot roared. "Me Grimlock say you Wheelie cheat!"

Wheelie veered to the right and Grimlock nearly tripped over his own feet. A safe zone was usually in front of a higher up

* * *

A/N: Again I give Wheelie some attention. Amazing! I actually came up with a rhythm. And so quickly too. Does that even rhythm? If I could type a little faster, this would have been a dispute over a video game.


	14. Get Off My Back

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**Get off My Back" Bryan Adams**

"Spill it Hatchet!" Jazz was a very persistent mech and, by Primus, Ratchet would weld him to the nearest fixture if he didn't slag off.

"No."

Even if he was aggravated beyond reason, Ratchet felt responding in a calmer nature would vex Jazz far worse then an upfront angry outburst.

"My lip components are sealed. Pinky swear!" Jazz made a hand gesture in Ratchet's face. "Humiliation has nothing to do with this! Why Tracks? I mean, I know everyone joked around how it would be either Sunstreaker or Tracks. But Tracks-"

"You have 3 seconds

* * *

A/N: Sequel to chapter 2 "Hips Don't Lie". This surprised me!


	15. I'll Follow You Into The Dark

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**I'll Follow You Into The Dark" DeathCab for Cutie **

Ironhide stared down at his glowing beverage. He pictured the soldiers still on Cybertron unable to share this little bit of joy on such a regular basis.

Being as old as he was, Ironhide would often sink into thoughts of mundane deliberation, leading from one thought to another.

Tonight he mulled over his role as Optimus' bodyguard. It was Ironhide's duty to keep the Prime safe. But what if Optimus bit the dust one day while he had his back turned?

Ironhide was never one to forgo his life because of a comrade's deactivation. He doubted he would do it for Prime either; no matter how great the leader was. He would grieve and eventually move on.

Adapting to change was a must in survival and by enduring Sentinel's demise, Ironhide had


	16. I Won't Back Down

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**I Won't Back Down" – Sam Elliot **

Skywarp practically cackled coming to a decision to remain silent about his little discovery. It would be excellent blackmail material later on!

It was hardly uncommon to stumble across a Decepticon picking up a "human habit" somewhere in the base. Popularity of the human culture was rising, but it wasn't something any of the troops would brag about or even admit.

Even Megatron had the moments of supposed weakness for human culture. But Skywarp would save those for a later date. Perhaps his will to survive just wasn't strong enough if the teleporter was considering spilling the beans


	17. Stand Out

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**Stand Out" Tevin Cambell**

Windcharger supposed he was one of those unlucky individuals. He was probably the definition of boring bearing in mind how he often blended into the background far too perfectly. Others normally forgot his name or face or both just breems after meeting him.

An appreciation for Spike and Sparkplug grew when they offered him a greeting whenever the minibot waved to the two humans. There was none of those awkward moments like back on Cybertron when comrades had to stop and think, "Where did we meet again?"

That twinge of obligation mixed with a need to stand out made Windcharger proud when he was given his personal modification. What better way to stand out than having magnetic control among beings made of metal?

* * *

A/N: I don't know where this came from. Windchrager seemed like such a "normal guy." If Windcharger didn't have his magnetic powers, what would he be left with?


	18. Connected

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**Connected" Hoobastank **

Seekers were a special race of beings.

Of course they were by no means as special as sparked twins. All seekers may have shared the same proto mold, but any similarity beyond the ability to fly was simply coincidental. The whole idea was a little disappointing, but probably for the best. More variety meant more choices, which meant more favorability from the higher-ups.

Although, another common attribute every seeker on Cybertron shared was that they all followed Megatron's rule. Well, most it you if they were to exclude Starscream from the mix. Thundercracker and Skywarp could give their word on that.

The seekers ruled the Cybertron skies. They were the reason for the continued Decepticon grip on Cybertron. They were special because they were the hand


	19. Sound The Bugle

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**Sound The Bugle" Bryan Adams **

The mine underfoot exploded, throwing Kup with such a force his optics saw nothing but static. Cursing, Kup shook his head hoping the rattling would jar his CPU back to full working order. When veteran mech was barely through his systems check the sudden arrival of arms fixing a solid hold around his chest forced him to try and grapple with the captor.

"Calm down Old Mech! I'm trying to help!"

The voice of this unit sounded young. Worse yet, it sounded very inexperienced. "Who's there?! What the slag you think you're doing out here?"

"I saw you go down. Saw that you were still online too! So don't complain!" The young mech heaved and began a backward pace, dragging Kup as he went.

The lad had spirit and Kup had to admit he liked that.

"Your name!"

"Hot Rod!"

* * *

A/N: The first meeting of Kup and Hot Rod?? I wanted much more, but the song ended far too soon. I was lucky to reach this far!


	20. Next Contestant

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**Next Contestant" Nickleback **

"You sound just like a femme." The remark was met with a nasty punch to the mech's faceplate.

Skyfire whirled expecting a full out brawl to begin between Starscream and this unknown attendant. Skyfire, ready to jump in, was already thinking up excuses for his friend considering the academy did not looked kindly on squabbles fought in the corridors.

The mech clamped his hand over a semi-crushed nose. From the looks of this new mech, he was one of the newer flying models. "Primus Screamer! Can't you take a compliment?"

"A compliment-?!" Skyfire was unable to finish his retort.

"Not from you, Thrust!" Starscream turned and stomped away, Skyfire at his heels.

"Starscream! Starscream! Who was that? How do you know him? Has he been saying those kinds of things to you all along? Starscream!?"

Starscream spun on his heel. "You're being a pain in the rear thrusters Sky

* * *

A/N: Dedicated to Cursed Blessing!

I know that chapter 6 "Don't Let Go" was a huge disappointment. This was meant to be Skyfire suffering from a jealous circuit when he learns that he is not the only mech Starscream associates with.


	21. I Think I Love You

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**I Think I Love You" Kaci**

Lost in thought, Tracks wondered how a drunken one night stand had developed into some kind of relationship. If this "relationship" could be classified as such. It was more like a continued liaison between the two bots.

The egotist warrior vaguely remembered searching for someone to scratch a itch that night. Something or other his beloved humans called it. So far, the itch continued to come about and Tracks would find himself seeking out Ratchet and his eager hands. Or vice versa.

'Who'da thought that Ratchet was so into groping?'

Ratchet's partying spirit was just as legendary as his arm and sharp tongue. So when the opportunity presented itself at the party, Track had wasted no time. Truth be told, it wasn't exactly a magical night.

Both Tracks and Ratchet had only their overcharged selves to blame for the clumsy tangle of limps


	22. What Hurts The Most

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**What Hurts The Most" Rascal Flatts**

Starscream's optics flickered on and off. A mix of blinding lights flashed into view. At the very least Starscream could tell his was lying vertically and being moved about quickly. Any noises were drowned out by an annoying buzz in his audio receptors. Faces of bots flashed into his view and disappeared just as quickly.

"The world was like a kaleidoscope," that was Skyfire once told him. That's what it was like being wheeled into the ER.

'_Skyfire?'_

That gentle giant had apparently crashed directly into a Iacon's shield grid on one of his first landing sessions. It had nearly taken Skyfire permanently offline.

'_Skyfire?' _

Starscream felt a deep shame. He had just repeated the exact same maneuver while re-entering Cybertron's atmosphere at dangerous velocities.

'_Skyfire!' _

Starscream could vaguely recall Skyfire plummeting into a blizzard

* * *

A/N: Another chapter for you Cursed Blessing.


	23. Stand Up

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Takara. I gain no profit in writing these short fics.

* * *

"**Stand Up" Ludacris**

Trailbreaker wheezed with laughter when Hound yelped, turning around with both hands cupping his poor aft. He scanned the crowd, optics dimming with suspicion.

Perhaps bring the young survivalist into the seedy club was not such a good idea. Hound had been groped a total of 3 times just walking from the door. And he complained no one found him attractive.

Turning a glassy look to Trailbreaker, Hound pointed to himself and then the exit. He wanted to wait outside.

Trailbreaker grinned seeing Hound having difficulty pushing passed the crowd. He was too polite for such an action.

Hound was unceremoniously shoved forward and scraped paint with a young white and blue mech. Both bots looked bewildered at the exchange of colors on their chests

* * *

A/N: It's very hard to tell, but this was meant to be a nod to the "Hide and Seek" couple, Mirage/Hound. The song ended too soon.


End file.
